criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Horseback Mountain
Horseback Mountain is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred thirty-second case of the game. It is the seventeenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in Eurasia. Plot After the Trans-Siberian incident, the Bureau finally arrived in Mongolia. Carmen and the player looked for clues about SOMBRA's satellite in Mount Khan, where they found the partially sliced body of satellite engineer Andrei Beloglazov. During the investigation, Elliot found SOMBRA's satellite factory below a statue in Mount Khan. Later on, Asal and Anya Ivanova threatened to shoot each other inside the factory. Despite the tensions, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest horse breeder Tsetseg for the murder. Tsetseg initially denied killing Andrei but soon admitted to the crime. She also revealed herself as a hitwoman, and said that SOMBRA paid her to kill Andrei. She fulfilled their orders by partially slicing Andrei with a saber. As she refused to keep talking about SOMBRA, Judge Adaku sentenced her to 30 years in jail. After the trial, Carmen and the player looked for clues about the satellite's whereabouts at the factory, where they found COSMORUS swipe cards. Per Elliot, the cards were counterfeit, and SOMBRA would use them to access one of the launch sites disguised as COSMORUS employees. Yelena Tereshkova, a frustrated cosmonaut, revealed that Andrei had had an argument about shipments in Mount Khan, where they found a delivery slip which showed that the satellite was finished and shipped to Kazakhstan. Meanwhile, Asal told Jack and the player to investigate Anya, whom she suspected of. In a Mongolian restaurant, they found a microfilm which (per Elliot) contained a message in which the MGB told Anya that her investigation in Mongolia was unauthorized. Anya revealed she had been investigating to take SOMBRA down. As Natasha made clear she would not help the Bureau any longer, Elliot hacked into COSMORUS' security systems and got them high-level clearance to the launch site in Kazakhstan, where they headed to stop the satellite launch. Summary Victim *'Andrei Beloglazov' (found nearly sliced in half on Mount Khan) Murder Weapon *'Saber' Killer *'Tsetseg' Suspects WEC17AHawaa.PNG|Asal Hawaa WEC17YTereshkova.PNG|Yelena Tereshkova WEC17Batbayar.PNG|Batbayar WEC17Tsetseg.PNG|Tsetseg WEC17AIvanova.PNG|Anya Ivanova Quasi-suspect(s) WEC17EClayton.png|Elliot Clayton Killer's Profile *The killer knows sword fighting. *The killer goes horse riding. *The killer drinks salty tea. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C132S1A.png|Genghis Khan Statue C132S1B.png|Factory Entry C132S2A.png|Restaurant Room C132S2B.png|Mongolian Grill C132S3A.png|Satellite Factory C132S3B.png|Robotic Arms Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Genghis Khan Statue. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirty Napkin, Torn Photo, Bloody Saber; Victim identified: Andrei Beloglazov; Murder Weapon registered: Saber) *Examine Dirty Napkin. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Mongolian Recipe; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Restaurant Room) *Investigate Restaurant Room. (Prerequisite: Mongolian Recipe identified; Clues: Business Card, Tour Guide Face) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Message to Yelena; New Suspect: Yelena Tereshkova) *Question Yelena Tereshkova about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to Yelena unraveled) *Examine Tour Guide Face. (New Suspect: Batbayar) *Ask Batbayar about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Batyabar identified) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Picture of Jack & Asal; New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Ask Asal Hawaa why she is in Mongolia. (Prerequisite: Picture of Jack & Asal restored) *Examine Bloody Saber. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes horse riding) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sword fighting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Satellite Factory. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Satellite Model, Toolbox) *Examine Satellite Model. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Asal goes horse riding) *Question Asal Hawaa about the secret satellite factory. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Asal knows sword fighting) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Non-Disclosure Agreement) *Ask Yelena what she saw at the satellite factory. (Prerequisite: Non-Disclosure Agreement found; Profile updated: Yelena goes horse riding) *Investigate Mongolian Grill. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Case, Saddle, Broken Pieces) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Anya Ivanova) *Ask Anya Ivanova what she is doing in Mongolia. (Prerequisite: Handgun analyzed; Profile updated: Anya knows sword fighting and goes horse riding) *Examine Saddle. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (New Suspect: Tsetseg; Profile updated: Tsetseg goes horse riding) *Question Tsetseg about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sweat identified; Profile: Tsetseg knows sword fighting) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Mongolian Mask) *Analyze Mongolian Mask. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks salty tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Robotic Arms. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Suitcase) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Ask Batbayar about the victim's plans to leave. (Prerequisite: Plane Ticket restored; Profile: Batbayar knows sword fighting, goes horse riding, and drinks salty tea) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Cowboy Shirt) *Analyze Cowboy Shirt. (09:00:00) *Question Tsetseg about the victim's bloody shirt. (Prerequisite: Cowboy Shirt analyzed; Profile updated: Tsetseg drinks salty tea) *Question Anya Ivanova about her presence at the factory. (Prerequisite: Robotic Arms investigated; Profile updated: Anya drinks salty tea) *Investigate Factory Entry. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bush, Statue Hand) *Examine Bush. (Result: Vacuum Mug) *Analyze Vacuum Mug. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Statue Hand. (Result: Unknown Flakes) *Analyze Unknown Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Darkness Descends 5! (No stars) Darkness Descends 5 *Investigate Satellite Factory. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Open Safe) *Analyze Open Safe. (09:00:00) *Ask Yelena what she knows about COSMORUS launch sites. (Prerequisite: Open Safe analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Genghis Khan Statue. (Prerequisite: Yelena interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Drive Delivery Order) *Ask Elliot for help in stopping the satellite launch. (Prerequisite: Drive Delivery Order restored) *Ask Asal Hawaa what she wants. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Restaurant Room. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clue: Beef Noodles) *Examine Beef Noodles. (Result: Microfilm) *Analyze Microfilm. (06:00:00) *Question Anya Ivanova about the message from the MGB. (Prerequisite: Microfilm analyzed; Reward: MALE Mongolian Hat, FEMALE Mongolian Braids) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a reference to the 2005 film Brokeback Mountain, originally a short story by Annie Proulx. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *In Chapter 2, Genghis Khan is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Eurasia